Anniversary
by 61wisampa
Summary: To other people, December 24 is the day before Christmas Eve. To Sherry Birkin, it was the day she met him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil... so can someone give it to me as a present? :D**

_'...'_ _- text messages_

"..." - talking

* * *

**Anniversary**

**_December 24, 2013_**

_ 'Is it snowing there?'_

It sounded like a trivial question, but she just had to ask. In the middle of this cold day where everyone in the street she was walking on seemed completely happy, she wanted to know how it was wherever he is. She could at least try to paint a vague picture of him in her mind (was he walking under the snow like her? Was he seated by a dark corner, huddling with himself to keep warm?). It made the distance feel smaller, even just a little.

_'Just enough to freeze the damn streets. I can't even ride my bike.'_

She had to smile at that. She couldn't help it. His messages always made her smile.

They had kept in touch after China though they never saw each other. It was something she was very glad for. Their time together had been short, but they both knew something between them had been made and neither of them could let it go. And so they would send each other messages when neither of them were busy. It was the only thing they could do.

_'Christmas alone?'_

She didn't really have to ask since she already knew. He had told her that since his mother died, he didn't find any occasion worth celebrating.

_'How about you?'_

Yes, she was a bit sad that everyone—even Claire—was too busy to spend Christmas with her. Chris and Jill were somewhere in Russia containing an outbreak, Leon's presence was required during the Christmas party in the White House—which she didn't bother going to if she'd be a bodyguard to every government official on site—and Claire was in China, still helping the victims from the massive outbreak six months ago after the four months it took to completely eliminate all hostiles.

She probably needed more friends, just so she won't be alone in days like this.

_'You got me. So would you stay with me for as long as you could?'_

Maybe it was a dumb request. He could be on a mission for all she knew but she really wanted him to stay. Because in the middle of this frigid and lonely day, his mere texts gave her enough warmth and joy to make her feel her numbing fingers.

So as she blew a warm breath to her hands, she smiled whilst reading his reply.

_'You don't really have a choice about that matter. You're stuck with me, Super girl.'_

She guessed she wasn't really alone that day.

* * *

_'Did you ever like Christmas?'_

Sitting on her comfiest chair, draped with a thick blanket and holding a cup of warm cocoa as she gazed at the falling snow beyond her window, she found herself asking him.

_'I think I did. When I was still young and naïve of all my mom's problems. She loved making eggnog. How about you?'_

She tried to recall her childhood from before her detainment. Did _her _mom make eggnogs? Cookies? Did her dad bring home a tree to decorate?

_'I think I did.'_ She didn't really know how else to explain. _'I know my parents weren't as busy with work before my dad became a high-ranked scientist. I can't remember if my mom ever made Christmas cookies though.'_

She felt numb again, but it wasn't because of the cold. It was always like this when she thought of her parents. Long ago, she would've wept with the mere memories of the parents she wasn't sure that loved her, but years of dealing with it alone had taught her to feel numb instead. She knew it was the same with him. Because when the pain becomes too much, being numb was a lot better than feeling.

_'I thought you had Christmas with Claire these past few years.'_

Again, his simple message made her smile. The fact that he listens to—or reads—every trivial thing she tells him and actually remembers it made her feel happy. And somehow, the numbing cold in her chest was becoming warm again.

She took a glance at the box of neglected Christmas decorations at one corner of her apartment. Since she had spent the holiday with Claire a few times, the older girl had once found it to be her own personal mission to make Sherry buy Christmas decorations and get her into the _Christmas Spirit._ The younger girl had used the shiny adornments on her home a few times for the sake of her friend but without the redhead, she didn't find it necessary to try.

_'Kind of. She always gives me presents and helps me decorate my place. She even invites me to supper but I usually end up alone when midnight comes. I guess no one has ever made me like Christmas. Even when I was a kid.'_

_'I'm surprised. I would've thought you're the type of person who enjoys gifts and parties. Aren't you celebrating today?'_

She glanced at the clock in her phone and smiles. Just about the time…

_'No. Besides, if there's anything worth celebrating today, it's not Christmas.'_

She could almost see him raise an amused brow at her.

_'Oh?'_

_'Today's the anniversary of our meeting. That's a happier occasion, don't you think?'_

* * *

He was never really a sociable person, so she wondered how she could spend hours texting him when they barely conversed in the short time they had been together.

With the cocoa all gone, she situated herself on her couch, curling up to preserve more heat whilst her trusty blanket was securely wrapped around her like a burrito.

Not the perfect metaphor considering the occasion but she found herself not caring when she received his reply.

_'What? No tree? No decorations? No watching-Christmas-movie-reruns to waste the night?'_

She playfully rolled her eyes at him—his message. She examined the small plant she had taken into her hands. Claire loved Christmas traditions and had always made sure that Sherry had at least one small cluster of the little plant during the holiday. She had yet to know the origins of that silly belief. Although she found it quite humorous—romantic to some extent, even—she just couldn't find herself engrossed with the same enthusiasm a normal person would have in the occasion.

_ 'Like you're one to talk, Mr. Grinch. I, at least, drink a customary hot chocolate. Do you?'_

_'Ooh, a Christmas reference. You're watching it right now, aren't you?'_

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she twirled the green plant around her fingers. Truth be told, the TV really was off but she'd seen the movie during her first Christmas with Claire.

_'Sorry to disappoint you but no.'_

_'Ouch. Got it wrong, huh? At least give me some hot chocolate. And I'm actually trying with this Christmas spirit thingy. You're probably just sitting your nice ass on your couch wrapped in a blanket while I freeze mine off.'_

She smiled amusedly at his reply.

_ 'And why, do tell, are you freezing _your_ nice ass out in the cold?'_

_ 'Christmas spirit, super girl. I'm buying a gift.'_

She had to admit she was slightly surprised.

_'You're buying Christmas gifts? For who?'_

_ 'Gift, not gifts. I wouldn't really call it a Christmas gift since you're so unenthusiastic about the season.'_

It took her a moment to realize he wasn't joking about his implications.

_'You bought me a gift?'_

_'You don't seem to believe me.'_

_ 'It's not that it's just… why? I told you Christmas isn't a big deal to me.'_

_ 'Who says it's for Christmas?'_

Before she could type in a reply, her doorbell rang. Briefly, she wondered who would be outside her door at this hour. Everyone else was probably inside their homes, having a nice family dinner while waiting for midnight to come.

Leaving the warmth of her blanket, she unwrapped herself from it, pocketing the plant in her hands, and headed towards the door, opening it.

On her doorstep revealed Jake Muller, several chunks of snow decorating his all black attire—though he completely ignored it. He was smirking at her, probably amused of her shocked face and if she hadn't been wide awake because of her previous sugar intake, she would've thought she was asleep and that he was a mere dream.

"Jake?" she asked tentatively, still quite doubtful of his presence.

He opened his arms to her, inviting her, "Anniversary, right?"

Not wasting another second, she came to him, wrapping her arms around his waist while his own held her across her shoulders. They stayed embraced for a moment before she ushered him in, closing the door. They stood in front of each other, and she asked why he was here.

"I told you, I thought you're a Christmas type of girl. But I guess we're not celebrating that now, right?"

"You should've told me you were coming. When did you get here?"

"Now that is a question for another time," he grinned lightly and she couldn't help but mimic it. "Besides, I wanted it to be surprise. I uh… mentioned I bought you something." Uncharacteristically, he seemed almost shy as he rummaged his pockets. "Ah, here." He finally took out a small box and handed it to her.

She didn't need to open it to know it was some kind of expensive jewelry. "I-I can't take that. I didn't even buy you a present."

"And I'm not asking for one so just take it." When she didn't reach out for it, he sighed playfully, a grin playing on his lips. "Fine, I guess you want me to open it myself to make it more dramatic, eh?"

She opened her mouth to protest but her voice was cut short when she saw what was inside the box. She stared at it for a moment, admiring his gift.

His face was extremely pleased, "You like it?"

Finally, she accepted the gift in her hands and she caressed it as if it was a fragile object, "JM?" she asked him, a small smile making its way towards her lips. She glanced at the silver necklace with adoration, knowing what the initials stood for, "As in Jake Muller?"

He shrugged, almost looking shy, "We met this day last year, didn't we? I thought it would be fitting…"

"It's perfect." She wanted to hug him again but restrained herself to merely smiling hugely at him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure."

She turned around and gave him the necklace. She heard him remove his gloves before bringing the accessory above her head and clasping it around her neck. She found her eyes closing as she felt his fingers brushing against her skin, sending a greater warmth than those she had been feeling the entire day.

She turned back to him and held his initials between her fingers, "It's beautiful."

"I have one too." He pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing a similar necklace but this time, the letters S and B replaced his initials. Before he could notice how surprised—and insanely happy—he had made her again, he continued, "Actually, I… didn't buy this gift for the anniversary of our meeting."

She gave him a confused look, and it didn't take him long to elaborate.

"I bought this gift because… since you don't really celebrate Christmas, I was hoping you'd like to celebrate our… _Anniversary_… instead."

She figured she probably looked stupid at the moment as she tried to comprehend what he had told her. Even more so when she realized what he meant and desperately wished she weren't dreaming.

"…you mean… you…"

"Don't make me spell it out for you, Sherry." He said playfully.

Finally, she smiled, and when he smiled back her brain suddenly seemed to stop functioning. She looked down at their shoes, not really knowing how to correctly respond to a confession like that. But then, she remembered the plant in her pocket and the current occasion.

She glanced back at him and he looked at her expectantly.

"I told you I don't really celebrate Christmas but… I do know certain Christmas traditions." She smiled slyly at him.

His eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Oh?"

Pursing her lips, she finally got the courage to bring the small cluster of leaves above their heads. He took a brief glance at the object in her hand before looking back at her with an amused grin.

She smiled playfully at him, "Mistletoe."

As their lips met for the first time, Sherry knew that next year, she would no longer be alone on a frigid day like this. And now, she would have three occasions to celebrate: the anniversary of their meeting, Christmas and their Anniversary.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**As the crazy avid fan of RE that I am, I've actually thought of how RE7 might turn out after the rumor/hint that Jake would be starring it. And in my own little imagination, Jake is a member of the BSAA and is currently dating Sherry (of course XD). I thought it would be cute if they had necklaces that had each other's initials X3**

**haha sorry, kinda fangirling here :D**

**Please mind the setting. This is supposed to happen next year because if my calculations are right, Jake and Sherry should currently be in the hands of Neo-Umbrella on their way to China, if they weren't there already.**

**I've been annoying my sister all day yesterday and this morning, telling her about what Jake and Sherry were doing according to the game XD and yes, i'll probably do that again on June 30,2013 haha!**

**okay, enough rambling. I know this isn't my best work-probably one of the worst i've written lately-but i'm sorry! I just had to post this for this perfect occasion! I mean really! The RE6 timeline officially started yesterday! I'm almost expecting a news report about Edonia hahaha!**

**Happy Holidays, guys! And if you liked this, feel free to review but if you didn't... well, 'tis the season to be nice to terrible writers XD**

**No worries, I probably won't post anything horrible for the rest of the vacation haha**

**again, Happy Holidays! Let's just hope that in six months, Jake and Sherry would be out of the facility just the way it was planned :DD**


End file.
